Name needed for this
This is a great adventure map/mod for Minecraft. All that's needed is a name! The storyline is here. Chapter 0: The Corruption The map opens with this cutscene. The Sky Dimension (that removed dimension that was gonna be the End) appears, and an old, thick cane (2 blocks tall) is in the center. Then a large starship in the distance that appears to be made of TNT flies past, and the screen zooms inside to reveal the sinister Griefmaster. He laughs to himself, saying how he is so close to the Notchstaff and that it was a stroke of luck that the seven guardians are all on lunch break. He lands on and grabs the cane from a floating island. An alarm sounds and seven priests appear on the island. However, a witch appears from behind, casting a spell to trap the priests in item frames. The Griefmaster congratulates the witch, referring to her as Amethyst. He powers up his ship and takes them both out of the dimension. It then cuts to another scene, where Steve, his friend Sam, and Lady Esmerelda are having lunch in a fine manor apparently made of polished nether quartz. All is well until the manor lifts off the ground and starts floating. Then, the Griefmaster's ship (also floating) is seen right outside of the manor. Steve leaps to Herobrine's castle and begins to battle. but it is clear that the Notchstaff (which is in the Griefmaster's hand) is making him invincible. A blast from the staff knocks Steve clear to the nearby village of Irohan. Esmerelda is shocked, but is trapped by two red-eyed knights completely covered in black armor, and dragged off into the Griefmaster's ship. Chapter 1: The Village In a cutscene again, you are shown waking up in a bed. It turns out one of the villager families has taken Steve in until his recovery, and that you have been asleep for an entire year. However, a Minecraft year is only actually 5 days, so it hasn't been an extremely long time. He says he was told in a dream by a statelypriest to go up to the Irohan Temple of Notch. Steve is told by the villager who took him in, named Villager #9, that a huge obsidian dome is around the village and that he'll need a diamond pick. Now you can finally start playing! You must go to Villager #2, who owns the only diamond pick in the whole village. Villager #2 owns a large house with a balcony. As they are talking on the balcony, the balcony breaks and they fall. #2, despite being a former adventurer, is 71 and sorely out of practice with his sword, so he is unable to fight. He gives you a special sword called (player name's) Sword, although it will be referred to as the Steve Sword here. He says that he always wondered why the sword was called that. The sword is +5 with infinite durability. In the grass they fell in lies the diamond pick. However, they come across a person named Nathaniel the Griefheir, who says that the pick is his now and they have to fight him for it. However, with only 25 health and 2 damage, the Griefheir is defeated easily and the two get the pick back. Villager #2 cannot accompany Steve on his adventure, but gives his blessing as Steve departs. Chapter 2: The Fortress You now have to go to the Irohan Temple of Notch. It is a neat, 125-block high hill, consisting entirely of blocks in a "staircase" shape. Right outside the temple, you see the King Zombie, which tries to attack you. The King Zombie has 50 HP, immunity to daylight burning, and a stone sword. He is aided by 2 minions with 30 HP, immunity to daylight burning, and no weapons. When you kill him, he shrinks back into a normal zombie and his minions just disappear. However, some star particles radiate from the zombie on defeat. You now have to go into the temple, when the old priest reappears in ghostly form. He introduces himself as Porsér and tells you to rescue his fellow priests in various locations on the server. However, he says that he has no power left to help until he is freed, and neither do the other priests. Porsér tells you that he is in a nearby fortress. Steve tries to go to this fortress, but four men in cloaks are blocking the road. Steve goes back to the village and asks around, discovering an old mysterious wizard in the village named Villager #0. Steve tells #0 of his plight. The two go together to the road, but #0's true sight sees through the cloaks to see the owners of the fortress. #0 proceeds to make a whirlwind to blow the owners back to their fortress, and informs Steve that these people are known as the Scourges of Irohan, named Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde. These four have been causing trouble in the village for many years, but they are also holding Porsér captive in an item frame. Steve proceeds to the fortress, where Inky is standing guard. As soon as you are within sight, Inky runs off to warn the others. Clyde sets a trap for Steve, using a room full of pressure plates. Only one block is plate-free, but if you manage to jump on it, you fall 15 blocks into a prison cell. Clyde gleefully tells you that there was an invisible plate there, and that none of the others do anything. (Once you get into the fortress, there is no way out except to click the invisible pressure plate.) However, Clyde's not as smart as he thinks; he mistakenly made the prison door out of wood, allowing you to walk right out. There are no other problems (unless you count walking 75 blocks up a spiral staircase a problem) until you get to the top. There are 3 automatic fireball turrets (20 HP and will fire one blaze fireball each every 2 seconds) and... THE GRIEFMASTER??? Yes, he's here! He has 50 health and a stone sword. When you beat him, he falls apart, revealing that he was a robot being controlled by the Scourges of Irohan. You must now fight Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde all at once. They each have 20 health and a wooden sword. If you win, a cutscene will appear when they are badly wounded. Blinky presses a button that would open up a 9001-block pit beneath you... If he had pressed the right button. He finds his hand on a button with a picture of an arcade machine on it. Blinky has a VERY scared expression on his face for a moment, then the Scourges glow blue and a giant Pac-Man eats them. A happy tune plays, and your player gives Pac-Man a cherry before leaving, victorious. Trivia *All of the priests are named after members of Mojang. *This is the first adventure on the wiki. *Do you recognize the names of the Scourges from anywhere? ;) Category:Mods Category:Planterobloon's mods Category:Mps Category:Maps